Play Date
by darrenchris6
Summary: Spin off from the chapter 'Parenting' in "We Need to Talk" R


**Hello my lovely readers :)**

**Wow, it's been awhile since I've written a fic that doesn't get updated :)**

**This is a follow-up of one of my chapters from my story "We Need to Talk". Normally it would be included in that story, but I am no longer taking prompts for it so I'm writing this as a separate fic. A lot of people wanted it to be about Kurt and Blaine's 'daughter' and Rachel and Finn's 'son' having a play-date so that is what it's about. For my "We Need to Talk" readers, you'll know the reasons for the apostrophes ;)**

**Oh, and one more thing-some is from a prompt **_**EC**_** sent me, and some will be from some help from my biffle: PrincessPanda93 as some of you may know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…just this story.**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, Blaine was still sleeping. The baby doll-_Mandee_- was still between them, and it-_she_-had prevented any cuddling or…other activities…the night before. So, with much pleasure, Kurt flung the doll off the bed and rolled over next to Blaine, snuggling up to his boyfriend. He sighed contentedly as Blaine automatically wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed his face into Kurt's neck, making those adorable snuffling noises he always made when he was sleeping. Smiling, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's temple, kissing down to his mouth. He felt Blaine smile against his lips, and his hand moved to Kurt's hip.

"Morning," Blaine mumbled, nuzzling against Kurt.

"Morning yourself," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and rolling over so Blaine was lying on top of him. "And it could be a very _good_ morning if you have no objections."

Blaine chuckled. "I told you, Kurt, not in front of Mandee…Wait…Where is Mandee?" Blaine pushed himself off of Kurt and off the bed. "Kurt! Why is Mandee on the floor!"

"Because I put her there," Kurt said, sitting up.

"Kurt, you can't just put our daughter on the floor!" Blaine said, picking the doll up. "What kind of parent are you! I can't believe you-!"

Kurt gaped at Blaine as the shorter boy fumed in front of him. Blaine had been like this all week, and Kurt was tired of it. He used to love when Blaine was allowed to sleepover in his bed…but _Mandee_ had taken all of the fun out of it. For once Kurt was glad it was Sunday-Mandee would be going back to school the next day-_for good_.

"-have to get Mandee ready for her play-date with Sean."

"What?" Kurt asked, shaking his head. He had tuned out what Blaine was saying.

Blaine huffed. "I _said_ that we have to get Mandee ready for her play-date with Sean. Rachel is expecting us there at twelve sharp."

"_You_ go get _Mandee_ ready," Kurt said, throwing off his comforter. "_I_ am going to get _myself_ ready since you don't take as long."

"_Fine_," Blaine said, already heading for Kurt's bathroom.

Kurt admired the view of Blaine's retreat, wishing he could just rip his boyfriend's clothes off…but Blaine shut the door before he could try. Grumbling to himself, Kurt went to his closet and picked out an outfit, wishing with all of his heart that this day would be over quickly.

…

"I can't believe this," Finn said, staring at Blaine and Rachel.

"I know," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"They are giving the dolls _voice lessons._"

"_I know_."

Blaine and Rachel were sitting with the dolls-_Mandee and Sean_-and going through the bars, pretending to correct or congratulate. Kurt and Finn were sitting on the couch behind them, watching with disbelieving eyes.

Kurt was still a little miffed at Blaine from earlier, but he had gotten over it. Seeing Blaine act all domestic touched something in Kurt's heart, and he found that he could do nothing but smile at his adorable boyfriend.

Which was why he occasionally played along.

"Blaine?" Kurt said. "I think Mandee needs a diaper change, don't you think?" Blaine's face lit up as he smiled. He loved it when Kurt played along.

"You're right, Kurt. I'll be right back, Rachel."

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn whispered in his ear. "Just the other day you were telling me how dumb you thought this all was. And now you're acting just like them!"

"I am not, Finn!" Kurt snapped. "Sometimes I think it's cute when Blaine's like this. And he likes it when I play along, and I like making him happy. Don't _you_ like making _Rachel_ happy?"

"Of course not!" Rachel intervened, glaring at her boyfriend. "If he did he would agree to-"

"Don't even say it, Rachel!" Finn interrupted. "We are not talking about that again."

"Talking about what?" Blaine asked, coming back into the room and handing Mandee to Kurt.

"Finn won't agree to having Sean circumcised," Rachel said. "Even though I have told him countless times that it is a big part of the Jewish religion!"

"Um…well…maybe Finn doesn't want Sean to be Jewish?" Blaine offered, sitting next to Kurt and handing him a bottle so he could 'feed' Mandee.

"No, it's because he's a _baby doll_," Finn said, glaring right back at Rachel.

"Finn-"

"Let it go, Rachel," Kurt said. "This is one battle you aren't going to win."

"_Fine_," Rachel huffed, sounding just like Blaine had earlier.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I swear, you and Blaine were twins switched at birth," he said.

"Eww, Kurt, I've _kissed_ him!" Rachel said, wrinkling his nose.

Kurt and Blaine laughed, and Kurt handed Blaine back the 'empty' bottle. He stared down at Mandee, noticing again how Blaine had dressed her in a light blue sundress. Blaine turned back from putting the bottle in the diaper bag, slinging an arm over Kurt's shoulders and leaning over both him and Mandee so his and Kurt's heads were touching.

"She has your eyes," he murmured softly.

_Oh dear God._

"Blaine, she _can't_ have my eyes," Kurt said. "I'm sorry to tell you, honey, but neither of us can get pregnant."

"I know that, silly," Blaine said. _Yeah, _I'm_ the silly one._ "Rachel was the surrogate and you were the sperm-donor."

"Are you serious?" Kurt said, staring at Blaine, then turning to Rachel. "_You_ put that idea into his head, didn't you!"

"There was no idea, Kurt," Blaine said. "That's what happened." Blaine took Mandee back then, and rejoined Rachel on the floor to continue the voice lessons.

"Still think he's cute?" Finn asked, rolling his eyes.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend for a few minutes, watching him play with the doll. With _Mandee_. And when he turned back to Finn, all he said was:

"He's going to be a great dad someday."

**And that is that. I'm not even going to talk about this story, I'll leave that to you guys.**

**Review?**


End file.
